Mabel Pines 4 U
by Nimsy
Summary: Mabel and Wendy start hanging out. This comes after Boyz Crazy.
1. Chapter 1

I had seen the way Wendy came into the Mystery Shack that morning, Dipper had warned me she might be feeling a bit down. Apparently he had ruined Wendy's relationship, so things were a bit awkward between the two. He only told me so I could help him avoid Wendy, but that was okay. Wendy was cool, I was cool, I didn't mind hanging out with her.

Wendy was standing at the counter, staring off into the distance. I looked at her for a moment, and saw why Dipper could have a crush on someone like her. The sun cascading down her face, she looked, well, nice. I liked her hat too, I wonder how much cooler people thought I would be if I wore something like that. I moved onto thinking about what to say, but then I was thinking about thinking what to say, which went on for a bit, but eventually made my brain hurt. And there was my topic, my brain!

"So don't laugh at me, okay? I'm going to tell you _reeeaaally_ something personal."

"Okay." She answered monotonously, her gaze still not focused on me but on the wall straight in front of her. I couldn't and wouldn't let that deter me though.

"I actually have conversations with other people in my brain before they happen." I happily announced.

"You're telling me you can see in the future?" She asked skeptically.

"No the conversations don't actually go the way I envision them, but I try to imagine them before they happen so I know what to say. Sometimes I laugh at the jokes of my conversational partner, which means I'm laughing at my own jokes because I'm the one making the whole thing up in the first place."

"... Crazy" She said, now facing me, looking sort of intrigued.

"I know, right? My brain can be really weird sometimes. How strange is it that with practically every thought I have, the follow-up thought is usually _I wonder how many people did that?_"

"That's not so strange." She tried to assure me.

"It is if you're thinking about tasting toilet paper."

It looked like she was having trouble holding in her laugh.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Well that was before I knew about your secret desire to devour toilet paper!" She laughed.

"The thought lasted only a second!"

"Who thinks about tasting toilet paper?"

"Well, now you know me for the philosopher I truly am!"

Wendy seemed a bit more cheerful after that. I told her about the other strange habits of my brain, which served to improve her mood a lot. I kept her smiling throughout the day. Having accomplished the mission I set out to do that day, I was feeling quite satisfied with myself, until her shift was over and I saw her returning to that empty staring she did when she was feeling down.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Boys." She sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" I said carefully. Trying not to push her.

"You think you're starting to know someone, and it turns out they're nothing like you expected. You ever met someone like that?"

"There was this group of gnomes..." I mumbled.

"I broke up with Robbie yesterday, y'know?"

"Yeah..."

"Dipper tell you what happened?"

"Yeeaah..."

"Is that why he's avoiding me?"

"Yeeeaaah..."

Outside of the Mystery Shack, a car honked. She waved at her friends through the window. "I got to go." She looked back at me, then smiled. "Thanks for hanging out with me today, Mabel. Maybe we should do this more often."

"Maybe we should!" I exclaimed.

"Later!" And with that, she walked out the door.

That night, I came to thinking why I didn't really hang out with Wendy. I liked Wendy, Wendy seemed to like me, yet we didn't really seem to _actively_ hang out with each other. It was more like we just both happened to be in the same location at times, it wasn't the same as _really_ hanging out. Maybe she's just acting polite and thinks I'm a nuisance instead. That didn't seem very _Wendy _though.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day Wendy put down her _Indie _Fuzz magazine and talked to me as soon as I came into the store area.

"Hey Mabel, what you up to?"

That night I had dreamed of rainbows and unicorns, so I had already found my topic. "I'm thinking. How come rainbows aren't actually bows made out of rain?" I asked Wendy.

"Rain is probably not very sturdy material, how would you fire an arrow like that?."

"Yes, yes, but then why aren't unicorns named _unihorns_? They don't have a corncob on their head."

"Wait, where is this coming from?"

"Maybe they secretly do, and they just paint them so they look more majestic." I said and pasted some stickers on my right hand before positioning it for use as a horn on my head.

Then we laughed, and in that moment, I decided I quite liked seeing Wendy like that. Laughing because of me. Maybe she really did think I was entertaining.

"You have the uncanny ability to ask the strangest questions, Mabel."

"Oh, you have no idea what questions plague my brilliant mind. Here, watch. Why is Italian food made by Italians, but baby food not made by babies?"

"I don't think babies makes for very good cooks. Oh, I've got one! Why are AA-cups smaller than A-cups, but DD-cups bigger than D-cups?"

"That is ridiculous! I have never thought about that. I stand in awe of your world-questioning abilities." I said, while my eyes took a quick glance of her chest. Hmm. Doing so made me feel kind of weird and out of place.

"Hey, Wendy?" I said shuffling my feet in uncertainty.

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow. Somehow I thought it was kind of cool the way she did it, wow am I easily impressed.

"What did you mean when you said we should hang out more?"

"You. Me. Hang out." She said as if it was as simple as that.

"Okay, so hang out _out_, or just hang out_ in here_? Because there's a difference."

"We could hang out _out_ if you want. I was about to go on my break anyway."

"Grunkle Stan lets you have breaks?" I was amazed, maybe he did really take my whole _nice boss_ talk to heart.

"Maaaaybe." Then Wendy winked at me and smiled and I felt a weird _something_ in my tummy.

"Let's go." Wendy beckoned, already standing at the door as I was trying to remember if I had eaten properly that morning, because the feeling in my tummy persisted.


	3. Chapter 3

"...But he turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Finishing my story, I looked back up to Wendy who was sitting next to me on the fallen tree.

"Ouch, that's harsh. I mean, I've had my share of bad crushes, but, yeah, ouch."

"Maybe I'm destined to become like one of those crazy cat ladies, but instead of cats it'll be pigs!" I laughed nervously, hoping the future had something better in store for me.

"Nah. If it's true what they say and variety is the spice of life, then you are the spiciest girl I know. And everyone knows the boys like spicy."

I almost asked her '_do you like spicy?_' but stopped myself when I had opened my mouth. I had no idea where the question came from, or why I seemed so worried with Wendy's opinion about me lately.

"Uh, Mabel? Your mouth is wide open."

_Quick Mabel, think of something to say!_ "I was uh... breathing?"

A smile appeared on her face. "See what I mean? A day with you is never dull, you just got to find someone willing to roll with your _Mabel-ness._"

It felt kind of nice that Wendy thought that way, and I secretly grew curious as to how much more compliments I could get out of her. "My _Mabel-ness_?"

"I think its safe to call it that, no one _Mabels_ like you _Mabel_."

"Aw, shucks." I said in half mock-embarrassment, half actual embarrassment. "You're almost as good at flattery as Waddles is, that pig is a true poet."

"I am a much better poet than Waddles." She grinned.

"Prove it." I joked, but was surprised when Wendy stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Wendy cleared her throat, then got on one knee in front of me and tried to speak in a deep voice. "Oh fair, fair Mabel, who is never dull! See me kneel, before you and smile of steel!"

I giggled, and felt a little bit giddy that this attractive older girl was wooing me, even if it was a joke.

"Your gorgeous brown eyes, your long brown hair... those look really nice, don't mind me if I stare."

"Pffhaha!" I laughed, and felt the blood rush to my head, I found it hard to look Wendy in the eyes for a moment. "Okay, you've made your point."

"How'd I do?" She said, retaking her place next to me. "I learned from the worst."

"It was a little bit cheesy..."

"Well, darn."

"...but I liked it!" I added hastily. "You could easily have _me_ wrapped around your finger."

"Really?" She asked with a grin.

I stared at the ground and then I realized I... didn't exactly know? I thought I meant it as a joke, but somehow I was a bit unsure of that now. What did that mean? Did girls get to like other girls like that? Is that something that happens?

"So we should probably get back before they notice I'm gone." Wendy said and stood up. "You coming?"

"Yeah."

On the way back, Wendy commented I wasn't as talkative as I usually was. But I was stuck with a mystery, and I knew of at least one person who liked to solve these.

Did girls get to like other girls like that?


	4. Chapter 4

"Dipper! Dipper!" I yelled, searching frantically around the house for him, I found him in the bedroom analyzing the journal he was so fond of. "Dipper, we need to talk!"

He was lying on his bed, and closed the journal as he faced me. "What's up, Mabel?"

"I- I'm not sure how to go about asking this." I admitted.

"Okay, just say what ever comes to mind."

"Well... love! Girls? Maybe? Together! Can they?"

"That's not much of a sentence, Mabel. Just... take your time and think about what it is you want to ask me."

The words in my head slowly shifted into place, forming an actual coherent question. "Let's say, you liked Soos-"

"I do though." He interrupted.

"Yeah, but let's say you liked Soos a whole lot. Like if you _liked_ liked him. What would be the best course of action?"

"Quite possibly – rethink my entire life." He laughed.

"Nuh-uh, not an option. I'm not that introspective."

"Wait, so you like Soos?"

"No, no! I think I like Wendy!" The words had left my mouth before I even realized what I just said.

"Mabel! You can't do that! You know I like Wendy!"

"I'm sorry Dipper! I'm just- I don't know, I feel really confused. It just slipped my mind and now I think I really like her."

Dipper and I stared at eachother for a moment, he looked angry at me, but then his expression softened and he spoke. "Well, at least it's nice to know your taste in women is better than your taste in men."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, as your rival, I would suggest you give up on her."

"Oh..."

He sighed. "But as your brother I would tell you that you should go for it."

"So it's not weird?"

"I'd say we've seen weirder things happen in this town."

That was definitely true. Where did I ever get so lucky as to have a brother like him?


End file.
